


Alt

by Sindarina



Category: The Magnificent Seven (1960)
Genre: Childhood Memories, Despair, Family Feels, Gen, Growing Old, Late at Night, Loneliness, Pre-Canon
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 14:50:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20448902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sindarina/pseuds/Sindarina
Summary: Im Wilden Westen alt zu werden, gerade als Revolverheld, ist nicht dasselbe, wie anderswo. (Chris' POV)





	Alt

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hier nun ein März-Drabble von diesem Jahr, das nun auch den Umzug aus dem deutschen Archiv schafft :) Wieder mit ernster(er) Thematik. Hoffe, es gefällt euch.

Ich will sterben, ehe ich alt werde.

_Ich erinnere mich, wie ich auf dem Schoß meines Großvaters saß. Er erzählte die schönsten Geschichten. Und niemand backte so gut Beignets wie Großmutter._

_Sie hatten ihre Kinder und Enkel. Und auch einander._

Irgendwann werde ich schwächer werden, schlechter sehen und hören. Alte Verletzungen werden wieder schmerzen. Ich werde langsamer werden, nicht arbeiten können. Ohne Arbeit kein Geld, kein Essen. Mir wird niemand helfen.

Ja, ehe ich alt werde, will ich sterben. Und hier wird es vermutlich ohnehin so kommen.

Ich starre in die Dunkelheit des leeren Zimmers. Nachts kommen die schwersten Gedanken.


End file.
